REINCARNATION
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Levi tidak pernah memberikannya jawaban verbal. Tapi pria berambut eboni itu tahu kecupan yang diberikannya di bibir Eren dengan lama, intens, dan lembut sudah menyuarakan jawabannya; yang kucintai hanya kamu, siapapun kamu, seperti apapun rupamu, apapun yang kamu lakukan di masa lalu, masa kini, dan kelak. OS.


Temaram lilin memberi ilusi pada sebentuk wajah cantik yang begitu submisif namun menggoda. Rambut panjang coklat yang terurai di atas bantal empuk bulu angsa berlapis satin putih dan menguarkan semerbak bunga membuat sang lawan main yang mendaki di atasnya menggila. Hela nafas pria bersuara bariton dan desahan soprano mengisi keheningan.

Kapten Rivaille Ackerman, yang dijuluki sebagai panglima terbaik di angkatannya, kini sibuk menyalurkan tenaga bukan untuk menjatuhkan vonis mati pada lawan di medan perang, ataupun mengeksekusi mati tahanan. Rivaille terlalu sibuk menjajah setiap inci kulit yang terpampang di depan matanya, menikmati setiap jengkal yang dapat dikecap bibirnya, menyimpan baik-baik kenangan bagaimana suara lembut itu memanggil-manggil namanya.

Elena Yeager, gadis muda enam belas tahun yang merengtangkan tangannya lebar dan meraup sang kapten dalam pelukan untuk tetap merapat padanya, membagi kehangatan tubuh mereka, menyuarakan hasratnya akan sang kapten dalam desahan tidak koheren yang entah bagaimana memuaskan pendengaran Levi.

Gadis muda ini sempurna, murni tercipta untuknya, setidaknya itulah yang Rivaille yakini. Lihat saja bagaimana setiap lekuk tubuh mereka melekat tepat bagai dua keping puzzle yang ditakdirkan saling melengkapi.

"Elen, Elen..." Rivaille memanggil seraya memeluk tubuh gadis itu, menyesap harum rambutnya yang kini sedikit basah karena keringat. "...Kau milikku selamanya..."

Rivaille dapat mendengar Elena mendenguskan tawa geli. Tawa feminim yang membuat Rivaille gemas dan ingin memakan kembali gadis itu sepanjang malam seraya berharap pagi tak akan datang menjemput. Dirasakannya tangan gadis itu yang sebelumnya melingkari lehernya kini mendorong pundaknya lembut.

Mata hijau Elena yang bertambah cantik di bawah sinar bulan keperakan yang menembus kisi-kisi jendela menatap Levi dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisi. Tangannya mengusap pipi sang kapten lembut, seakan-akan kaptennya adalah benda yang amat berharga dan Elena takut memecahkannya jika ia bergerak tidak hati-hati sedikit saja.

"Aku bukan milik anda, Kapten..." ujar Elena dengan nada mengindikasi humor, namun Rivaille dapat membaca kepura-puraan dari sinar matanya yang tidak ikut tersenyum seperti lengkung bibirnya dan nada bicaranya.

Rivaille menarik tangan itu, mengecupnya. "...Aku bisa membuatmu jadi milikku..."

Elena tersenyum tipis sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Aku milik mereka yang bisa membayar, kapten..."

Getir di nada suaranya. "...Aku berada di sini pun, di atas ranjang anda, karena anda telah membayar harga yang sesuai..."

.

.

**REINCARNATION**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama**

**This fic by Keikoku Yuki**

**Teruntuk Aphin dan Jeehan Yolanda yang sudah lama menantikan asupannya**

**.**

**.**

_If dreams were recollection of the past memories..._

_Then I know why you appeared there..._

_For I'm sure I've loved you since our previous life..._

_._

Langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih adalah hal pertama yang dipandangnya ketika ia membuka mata. Dari sela-sela tirai jendela, sinar matahari merasuk ke dalam ruangan memberikan sedikit penerangan. Levi Ackerman, 35 tahun terbangun dengan keadaan yang paling buruk yang pernah ia bayangkan. Berkeringat dan lengket. Dan sedikit banyak tegang akibat mimpi-mimpi yang dilakoninya dan entah siapa.

Levi sering mendengar bahwa ketika bermimpi, kepala manusia seperti sebuah teater besar. Semua yang ditampilkan adalah semua yan pernah ia lihat—baik yang ia ingat ataupun tidak. Tidak ada fragmen mimpi yang kebetulan terbentuk begitu saja. Suhu, tekstur, suara, dan lain sebagainya—menurut para pakar di buku tentang mimpi yang pernah dibacanya—adalah hasil pengulangan memori secara acak hanya saja dengan plot random di kepalanya.

Dan ini membuat Levi bertanya-tanya siapa yang ia saksikan di mimpi akhir-akhir ini. Repetisi mimpi tentang gadis yang Levi yakin benar belum pernah ditemuinya membuatnya penasaran. Jika memang ia pernah menemukan seseorang yang begitu memenuhi kriterianya bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa? Lalu bagaimana dengan sentuhan antara dua kulit mereka yang terasa amat nyata? Kadang bahkan Levi tidak sadar bahwa yang barusan ia alami adalah mimpi. Kecupan adiktif di bibir, sentuhan di epidermis yang terasa membakar gairah, dan suara-suara yang membuat telinga ketagihan... semua terasa begitu nyata.

Per ranjang berderit pelan ketika Levi beranjak berdiri dan mengacak helai-helai hitam di kepalanya yang lepek karena keringat. Rasanya konyol bangun pagi di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga hanya untuk membereskan masalah hormonal yang biasa menimpa remaja yang menginjak gerbang pubertas. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Levi memang merasa seperti tengah kembali ke masa mudanya. Gairahnya yang lebih cepat meletup, dirinya yang jadi sensitif ketika melihat kepala berambut coklat di sepanjang jalan, atau kebiasaan barunya menatap birunya langit dari kisi-kisi dedaunan hijau hanya karena itu mengingatkannya pada sepasang mata yang nyaris tak pernah absen lagi menatapnya dalam mimpi, semua yang membuat Levi merasa kewarasannya terkikis perlahan.

Memutuskan bahwa melamunkan hal kotor di pagi hari bukan pilihan yang bijak, Levi segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Guyuran air dingin akan membuatnya benar-benar bangun dan membilas habis memorinya mengenai mimpi semalam. Tak peduli seberapa menyenangkannya mimpi itu untuk Levi yang sebelumnya tak pernah memiliki objek fantasi sensual, pagi hari adalah waktunya dia pergi bekerja dan menghabiskan waktu seperti orang gila yang dimabuk cinta bukan pilihan yang pantas dipertimbangkan.

Usai membasuh tubuh dan mencuci wajah dengan air bersuhu amat dingin agar isi kepalanya bisa kembali netral seusai mimpi menggoda yang memanja malamnya, Levi menggosokan handuknya ke atas kepala. Tangan cekatan menekan tombol mesin pembuat kopi dan menaruh beberapa lembar roti dalam toaster. Tetes-tetes air membasahi torso telanjangnya yang putih dan mulus, meresap ke celana panjang berbahan ringan warna hitam yang ia kenakan.

Ini hari minggu yang tenang dan menyenangkan. Levi tidak perlu terburu-buru pergi ke kampus untuk memberikan kuliah panjang, menceramahi mahasiswa yang kemampuannya tidak cukup baik—menurut standarnya, ataupun mendengarkan gosip rekan-rekan sesama dosen mengenai perubahan silabus dan lain sebagainya.

Levi baru saja menuang kopinya ke dalam cangkir ketika mendengar suara keras dari depan pintu apartemennya. Sedikit banyak penasaran dengan keributan tersebut, Levi—masing dengan handuk di leher dan tubuh bagian atas terekspos tanpa tertutup kaus, melangkah keluar dan menengok ke samping apartemennya. Seingatnya kemarin, memang ada tetangga baru yang baru saja memindahkan barang-barang. Tidak heran suasana jadi sedikit berisik untuknya yang terbiasa hidup tanpa tetangga di samping kiri dan kanan apartemennya.

Punggung remaja berambut coklat tua dalam posisi jatuh telungkup adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Levi mengerutkan dahi. Siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk jatuh di permukaan datar? Oh, itu tetangga barunya. Levi menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus geli.

Erangan remaja laki-laki terdengar ketika remaja itu beringsut bangun dan menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan tangan. Meringis kecil. Dia memunggungi Levi, jadi Levi tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Tapi tampaknya remaja itu sadar ada orang yang memandanginya dari belakang dan perlahan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang memerhatikannya.

Dan Levi tercekat. Itu mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon setiap malam. Lekuk bibir yang senantiasa dikecapnya tanpa kenal kata 'puas' dan 'cukup'. Rambut panjang yang kini dipangkas pendek itu adalah rambut yang menguarkan semerbak harum, helaian dengan tekstur yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuh.

"A-ah..." Paras remaja itu memerah. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan meringis canggung pada Levi. "Ha-Halo..."

Beruntung Levi cukup memiliki pengendalian diri untuk tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya ini anak laki-laki, bukan Elena Yeager, gadis yang terus hadir dalam mimpinya dan seolah menggoda Levi untuk tidak pernah terbangun lagi.

Levi hanya diam dan menganggukan kepala. Matanya mengawasi pemuda itu bangun dan menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di celananya akibat kontaknya dengan lantai barusan.

Bahkan gerak-gerik mereka pun mirip, Levi menilai. Elena dalam mimpinya adalah gadis manis yang enerjik. Jauh dari kata anggun, tapi amat menarik. Seperti halnya pemuda ini. Ceroboh tapi amat lucu di mata Levi.

"Salam kenal, Sir..." Remaja berambut coklat itu mengulurkan tangan. Ia memberikan cengiran lebar yang membuat pipinya yang tersepuh merah jambu—malu akibat dilihat dalam pose terjatuh yang memalukan sebelumnya—terkesan penuh. Levi mesti menahan diri untuk tidak membawa tangannya menangkup dua pipi itu dan mengusapnya, merasakan kelembutan yang rasanya sudah ia hafal benar dalam kepalanya.

Levi membalas uluran tangan remaja itu. Kakunya jabat tangan Levi tidak mengurangi antusiasme sang remaja ketika menjabat tangannya.

"Maaf sudah berisik pagi-pagi. Namaku Eren Jeager. Tetangga baru anda..."

Eren Jeager. Levi memproses data itu dan menyimpannya di otaknya.

Bahkan nama remaja laki-laki ini dengan gadis dalam mimpinya pun amat mirip. Rasanya Levi seperti dipermainkan.

"Sir?" Remaja itu—Eren—memanggil dengan nada bingung, tidak mengerti kenapa Levi mendiamkannya.

"Namaku..." Levi berujar. "...Levi. Levi Ackerman..."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Eren. "Ah, salam kenal, Sir Levi..."

_._

_._

_If we meet again in another life..._

_It must be destiny so I can love you once again..._

_._

_._

Ranjang empuk berlapis kover lembut dan dinaungi kelambu merah marun itu terasa amat besar ditempati seorang diri. Tirai jendela yang sudah disibak terbuka dan sinar matahari yang menembus lapisan tule tipis membuat ruangan terang benderang.

Pagi hari kapten Rivaille Ackerman adalah pagi yang sunyi. Selalu begini.

Gadis yang menemaninya menghabiskan sepanjang malam mengekeskusi gairah paling primitf milik manusia sudah melangkah keluar pintu kamarnya, kembali ke rumah asalnya tempat di mana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya menunggu perwira tentara lain yang bisa membayar untuk memakai jasanya sebagai pekerja di rumah bordil khusus militer yang dikelola bandot tua bernama Nile.

Membayangkan Elena tertawa dan berbagi senyum manis dengan para bawahan ataupun atasannya membuat Levi merasa dirinya amat marah. Rasanya sekarang ia mampu-mampu saja melanggar sumpah kemiliteran yang pernah diucapkannya untuk senatiasa setia dengan kawanannya. Memikirkan Elena dimiliki oleh orang lain membuat Rivaille merasa hasrat membunuhnya bangkit.

Persetan kesetiakawanan, Rivaille tidak sudi berbagi. Dan memang, setelah seluruh kawanan militer tahu, Elena adalah favorit atasan mereka, barisan yang mengantri untuk menikamati tubuh rupawan gadis belia itu berkurang drastis. Bahkan para atasan Rivaille pun seolah maklum dan memilih untuk memakai jasa gadis lainnya dari koleksi Nile saja.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka pelan. Rivaille sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Rambut panjang yang basah, tubuh langsing dan feminim yang terbalut handuk putih dan lebar yang Levi kenali sebagai miliknya. Elena berdiri di depan kamar mandinya dengan wajah segar, bebas pulasan make up apapun. Namun kepolosan wajah yang menunjukan usia belianya yang masih 16 tahun malah membuat Rivaille semakin menggilainya.

Malam sebelumnya seperti tak pernah ada. Ia menginginkan kembali gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Ah... anda sudah bangun?" tanya Elena malu-malu. Ia memegangi handuk di dadanya kala berlutut untuk mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang tercecer acak di lantai di dekat ranjang sang kapten.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Rivaille heran. Sudah berkali-kali ia memiliki gadis ini dan sudah berkali-kali itu pula setiap kali pagi datang menjemput, Rivaille mendapati sisi ranjang di sebelahnya sepi dan dingin.

Pertanyaan Rivaille mengundang senyum melengkung di bibir Elena yang sewarna persik segar. "Aku... terlambat bangun."

Humor berkilat di mata Rivaille ketika ia menarik tangan Elena dan menjatuhkannya ke ranjang sekali lagi. Buku-buku jarinya dipakainya menelusuri pipi dan leher gadis itu, mengundang desahan yang tak ditutup-tutupi.

"Kapten..." Elena tergelak ketika bibir Rivaille menebarkan kecupan sepanjang garis rahangnya. "Geli... Sudahlah. Aku akan dicari oleh sir Nile kalau terlambat..."

"Hm... Aku bersedia membayar penalti pada si brengsek Nile untuk keterlambatanmu..." Rivaille melucuti handuk itu dari tubuh Elena. Membuat sang gadis terkesiap kaget. "...Jangan kau berani pulang dulu..."

_._

_._

_Loving you is not a mistake_

_Whoever you are_

_._

_._

"Sudah kubilang, untuk mencari domain dari fungsi ini, maka x harus dibuat lebih besar atau sama dengan nol. Kau isi kepalamu dengan apa di sekolah, hah, bocah?"

Levi mengacak kepalanya frustasi. Sekian jam mengajari Eren yang ternyata lemah di pelajaran matematika membuatnya stress sendiri. Eren sendiri sudah tampak lelah, fisik dan batin. Tangannya pegal berkali-kali menghapus jawaban yang salah dan kepalanya sakit mesti mengingat rumus.

Ruang tamu Levi yang bersih dan lenggang kini sedikit berantakan dengan banyaknya buku yang terbuka di atas meja kopi rendah berpernis coklat mengkilap. Eren duduk bersila di atas karpet biru, dengan dahi berkerut menekuni rumus-rumus fungsi. Kepalanya pusing. Domain, range, apa bedanya? Eren benar-benar tidak paham apa gunanya mempelajari ini.

"Uuh... Ini sulit..." tukas Eren membela diri. "Kenapa aku harus mengerjakan soal seperti ini untuk masuk ke perguruang tinggi jurusan bisnis. Apa dunia bisnis peduli aku bisa mengerjakan soal bentuk akar atau tidak?"

Levi menjitak Eren pelan. Remaja berambut coklat itu meringis. "Jangan mengeluh, kerjakan saja... Matematika adalah tes dasar untuk hampir semua jurusan di kampus Sina."

Eren merebahkan kepalanya di meja lalu bergumam pelan. "Ayo istirahat sebentar, Sir. Kepalaku sakit..."

Levi menghela nafas berat lalu mengacak rambut Eren pelan. Senyum tipis maklum yang nyaris tidak kentara terkembang di bibirnya. Eren menepis tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil..."

"Kau memang masih kecil..."

"Sir. 17 tahun adalah usia legal untuk mendapat kartu tanda penduduk. Jelas aku bukan anak-anak lagi..."

"Terserah... tapi untukku Cuma bocah yang mengerang-erang frustasi karena soal semudah ini..."

"Banyak orang dewasa tidak suka matematika."

"Dan kau bocah yang tidak suka matematika."

Lelah dengan argumen tiada akhir, Eren mencubit lengan atas Levi pelan. Gemas karena pria yang lebih tua ini tidak mau mengalah adu argumen dengannya. Sekarang siapa di antara yang bocah coba?

"Apa, Eren?"

"Sir Levi tidak lucu! Hmph!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu. Sudahlah. Aku mau buat kopi. Kau mau apa, nak?" tanya Levi seraya mengambil ancang-ancang berdiri untuk pergi ke dapur. Eren tampak serius mempertimbangkan. Dahinya yang berkerut memancing Levi untuk mendengus geli.

Kalau Eren benar-benar mirip Elena maka Levi rasanya bisa menebak minuman apa yang akan dimintanya.

"Susu hangat pakai madu!" seru Eren dengan mata berbinar. Levi tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri karena tebakannya benar.

"Bocah..."

"Sir!"

Eren yang ngambek dipanggil bocah bangkit berdiri mengekori Levi ke dapur. Langkah-langkahnya lebar dan kesal. Dia bosan dipanggil bocah-bocah terus. Apa Levi tidak lihat dia lebih tinggi sedikit dari pria berusia kepala tiga itu?

Levi memasukan biji kopi Toraja—komoditi langka yang didapatnya sebagai oleh-oleh dari rekan sesama dosen, Erwin Smith yang baru saja berkeliling Asia tenggara—ke mesin kopi. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sekotak besar susu pasteurisasi yang masih tersegel.

"Mau apa mengikutiku ke dapur, Eren?" tanya Levi tanpa menatap remaja bermata hijau tersebut. Tangan Levi cekatan membuka segel kotak susu dan ia menuangkannya ke atas panci kecil untuk menghangatkannya.

"Hmph... Habis Sir Levi sekarang menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud jawabanmu..."

Levi baru saja menuangkan susu hangat ke mug besar yang biasa Eren pakai kalau bertamu ke tempatnya untuk belajar ketika ia merasakan Eren memeluknya dari belakang. Kepala Eren bersandar pada bahunya. Mata terpejam. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam di kemeja Levi. Wangi deterjen bercampur cologne ringan yang menyenangkan.

"Eren?"

Eren bergumam di bahunya, "Sir Levi sekarang menyebalkan..."

_._

_._

_People changed and so are we_

_And yet our pure love remains the same the way it was_

_._

_._

"Apa maksudny ini, sir?" Elena bertanya-tanya dengan kebingungan yang kentara. Nile mengusirnya pagi ini.

Pagi hari, Elena menemukan kamarnya diobarak-abrik oleh yang bersangkutan yang memintanya mengemas baranganya sesegera dan secepat mungkin. Kebingungan Elena hanya bisa menurut. Tidak ada perlawanan walau dia banyak bertanya dan Nile menjawab hanya dengan 'kau sudah boleh pergi'. Apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa ada kapten Rivaille menunggunya dengan kereta kuda besarnya.

Pria berambut eboni itu tampak baru saja pulang menghadiri rapat militer. Terlihat dari pakaian kerja rapinya yang begitu licin dan lencana pangkat yang dikenakan lengkap. Elena

"Ayo pulang, Elen..."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke rumahku... Ke mana lagi kau pikir..." Rivaille menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu, memaksanya masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Namun gadis itu bertahan sebentar. Ia tidak akan mau mengikuti Rivaille begitu saja kalau belum mendapat jawaban tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ini... Sebetulnya ada apa?"

Rivaille memutar bola matanya. Jengkel. "Tidakkah kau bisa menyimpulkan dari situasi ini?"

Elena menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Rivaille menariknya lebih keras untuk mendekat. Dilekatkannya bibir mereka dalam kecupan yang lembut dan lama, begitu berbeda dengan hasrat yang biasa Elena rasakan selalu terpancar dari pria ini ketika mereka berduaan saja. Kali ini yang Elena dapat rasakan beresonasi dari kaptennya yang berambut eboni bukan sekedar hasrat dibalur niat mendominasi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada afeksi di sana. Sesuatu yang menyentuh hatinya?

Bukankah dia gadis kotor yang menjadikan tubuhnya komoditas mencari uang di tengah tekanan hidup? Lantas siapa ia sampai boleh beroleh kebaikan berupa kasih sayang dari pria sehebat Rivaille Ackerman.

"Aku sudah memberimu kebebasan..." ujar Rivaille seraya mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir Elena yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata melebar. "... sebagai gantinya kau kini terikat denganku. Sampai akhir hayatmu..."

Elena tertawa kecil. Mata hijaunya tampak berkilau ketika berkaca-kaca dilapisi air mata haru yang ditahannya mati-matian di depan kaptennya.

"Anda membeliku, eh?" Elena menyindir halus dan dengan nada humor. "Tampaknya aku tak punya pilihan..."

"Pilihanmu ada dua... Yang pertama untuk bersedia dicintai hanya olehku..." Rivaille tersenyum culas. "...dan yang kedua untuk jujur mengakui kau juga mencintaiku."

.

.

_I don't believe in red string of fate_

_Even if it doesn't tie me to you_

_My heart shall still __yearn__ for you only_

.

.

"Jadi kau ingat?" Levi mengusap kepala remaja yang tidur berbantalkan pahanya di sofa. Jari-jemarinya piawai menyisir helaian coklat pendek itu. Hujan salju di luar memukul-mukul kaca jendela. Eren menggelung badannya yang dilapisi selimut kotak-kotak merah.

"Uum..." Eren mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingat. Semuanya... semenjak bertemu Sir Levi mimpi-mimpi tentang Kapten Rivaille semakin intens saja..."

Eren menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan milik Levi, meremasnya erat dan Levi membalasnya dengan sama intensnya. "Elena semakin nakal dalam mimpiku semenjak bertemu denganmu..."

Wajah Eren memerah mendengarnya. "Bohong! Aku tahu sekali kan dulu Elena bagaimana..."

"Oh ya?" Levi menarik tangan Eren dan mengecup buku-buku jarinya. "Berarti mestinya kau ingat betapa nakal dirimu dulu..."

Selalu saja, argumen dengan Levi itu membuat Eren kesal sekaligus gemas di waktu yang sama. Terhadap perkataan Levi, Eren terdiam. Levi menggosokan ujung hidung mancungnya ke pipi Eren yang kenyal. "Kenapa diam, Eren?"

"Sir..." Eren mentap wajah Levi. Tangannya yang sebelumnya bertautan dengan Levi dilepaskan dan kini ia menatap pria di atasnya dan mengusap pipinya. Levi memegang tangan itu dan kembali mendaratkan kecupan di telapak tangannya—seperti dulu.

"Hm..."

"Apa... Sir Levi kecewa aku terlahir sebagai laki-laki?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Elena kan perempuan dan aku..." paras Eren memerah. "Aku ini laki-laki..."

Levi tidak pernah memberikannya jawaban verbal. Tapi pria berambut eboni itu tahu kecupan yang diberikannya di bibir Eren dengan lama, intens, dan lembut sudah menyuarakan jawabannya; yang kucintai hanya kamu, siapapun kamu, seperti apapun rupamu, apapun yang kamu lakukan di masa lalu, masa kini, dan kelak.

"Walau laki-laki setidaknya kali ini aku dapat yang versi perawannya..." Levi menjawab santai sambil mengusap-usap bibir yang baru saja dikecupnya. Diangkatnya tubuh Eren dalam gendongan.

Eren gelagapan dan refleks mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Levi. "Si-sir!"

"Selamat natal, bocah. Dan aku akan ambil hadiah ulang tahunku hari ini. Tidak peduli kau siap atau tidak..."

"EH! Kenapa begitu?!"

Levi mengecup pipi Eren. "Kau tidak punya hak protes. Ingat kau ini milik siapa..."

_._

_._

_I love your soul_

_For it completes mine_

_._

_._

Pengantin wanita itu berjalan didapmpingi bukan oleh sang ayah, melainkan salah seorang wali yang sebetulnya baru saja dikenalnya; Irvin Smith. Rivaille menunggu dengan tak sabar. Ia ingin segera mengucap janji, mengikat Elena dalam sebuah status sah di mata hukum, mengklaimnya di hadapan dunia.

Persetan dengan pergunjingan di luar sana mengenai petinggi militer yang terhormat yang akhirnya menikahi _prostitute_ belia.

Bukankah dalam penerimaan Rivaille terhadap siapapun Elena yang membuat dunia seharusnya tak menyangsikan apa yang ada di antara mereka adalah cinta? Apa alasan seorang dengan pangkat setinggi dirinya mau merendahkan diri dan meminang seorang gadis dari strata jauh di bawahnya jika bukan karena satu alasan sakral itu?

Elena tersenyum di balik tudung putih transparannya. Gaunnya yang panjang menyapu lantai dibawakan oleh gadis kecil manis yang tak lain adalah putri dari kawan Rivaille yang kini menjadi walinya; Historia.

Irvin Smith menepuk pundak Rivaille ketika ia sudah mengantar sang pengantin belia yang cantik ke sisi sang sahabat. Rivaille menganggukan kepala. Keduanya menghadap altar yang suci. Lucu rasanya, mengingat hubungan mereka bukan sesuatu yang dimulai dari perkenalan polos melainkan tautan dua tubuh menjadi satu atas nama bisnis kepuasan.

Dan disinilah mereka. Bersiap mentransformasi apa yang tidak legal, apa yang tabu, menjadi sah dengan janji sehidup semati.

"Bisa kita mulai upacaranya?"

"Ya..."

_._

_._

_Loving you is the most natural thing I've ever done_

_._

_._

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, sir?"

"Mimpi memang tidak buruk. Tapi mengalaminya secara sadar memang yang terbaik. Kau sendiri?"

"Pegal bukan main."

Levi tertawa mendengar jawaban Eren. Bukan tawa geli atau terbahak, hanya tawa kalem yang sangat sukses membuat Eren mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Sepertinya dulu kapten Rivaille tidak sering mempermainkan Elena begini. Apa karena sekarang Eren masih amat hijau tanpa pengalaman sehingga Levi tidak bisa melihat bahwa ia sedewasa Elena?

Eren beringsut mendekat dan memeluk perut Levi. Kulit bertemu dengan kulit, meresonasi hangat yang menjaga mereka berdua dari suhu beku bulan Desember.

Levi menarik laci di meja sisi tempat tidurnya, kemudia ia mengambil kotak biru kecil berpita perak dan memberikannya pada kekasih yang terbaring lelah dan kehabisan tenaga di sampingnya.

Eren bisa menebak isi kotak itu.

"S-sir?"

"Apa?"

Eren nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. "I-ini? Anda serius?"

Levi mengacak rambut Eren. "Seserius kapten Rivaille menebus Elena dari rumah bordil Nile..."

"Tapi aku sekarang laki-laki?!"

Entah apa yang membuat Eren panik. Levi tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti. Levi menangkup wajah Eren dengan dua tangannya. Ia melempar tanya dengan nada datar kalem yang mengindikasi tantangan juga dominasi.

"Dan menurutmu aku peduli?"

Eren terpana. Dia tahu, kapten Rivaille adalah orang yang amat berdedikasi pada apapun yang dikerjakannya. Tapi untuk Levi—yang adalah reinkarnasinya—sampai pada level seperti ini...

Oh, Eren tidak mengerti lagi.

Dipeluknya Levi dan dibenamkannya wajahnya di ceruk leher pria itu.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?"

"Pilihanmu ada dua..." Levi menghirup napas di helaian coklat yang menguarkan harum shampoo. "Hidup bersama selamanya denganku tanpa status atau menyetujui lamaranku dan mengganti namamu jadi Eren Ackerman... Pilih saja."

.

.

FIN

.

.

Ending abal? Biarlah ya. Karena lama ga nulis gula-gula fluffy jadi yahhhh... yahhhh... yahhhh gini aja deh.

Heuheu... btw, ini ngebut. jadi kalau ada ranjau typo mohon maklum. bakal diedit kalau udah ga males baca ulang.

RnR?

Salam sayang

-Yuki-


End file.
